Maneuvers
Maneuvers A list of mainly combat options and maneuvers General Combat Maneuvers Aim A character may spend an additional SA as part of any attack to enhance their ToHit roll by 1. Flourish A character may spend an SA as part of their turn to enhance their Agility for the purpose of dodging hits by 1 until their next turn. This may not be done more than once in a turn normally. If used as part of a Held action in order to Counter-Attack, the benefit may instead be +2 Agility for the purpose of dodging only that one attack stream (a single Simple Attack, and however many Follow-Ons/Dual Wield options, and/or any grapples attached to the same). Counter Attack A held action to attack in response to a particular incoming attack. Both people roll their Finesse OR Speed+d6 to determine whose attack occurs first. If the Counter Attack is a surprise (for example, the attacker thought the defender was unconscious), then the defender receives a bonus based on the degree of surprise (generally between +1 to +3). They do not receive a surprise round per an ambush - this is done in combat, and while trouble from the defender wasn't expected, trouble in general was. If the first ToHit/Pierce/Damage hits, the 2nd person makes a Hardiness check against 4*number of Wounds they took - failure means the suddenness of the attack caught them off guard, and their ToHit is reduced by the Wounds they received for this turn. Resilient Body Resilient Body may be used when preforming any physical action that Expends a point of stamina. It ends your turn, and uses up a variable number of Simple Actions (player's choice). When used, roll a 1d6 against the number of Simple Actions you used for Resilient Body+your Hardiness. If the check succeeds, you recover 1 point of Expended stamina. Subtract the rolled value from the CV, and roll again. Each successful check recovers 1 additional point. You may not recover more points than you expended this round. Resilient Will Resilient Will may be used when preforming any magical or mental action that Expends a point of stamina. It ends your turn, and uses up a variable number of Simple Actions (player's choice). When used, roll a 1d6 against the number of Simple Actions you used for Resilient Will+your Wisdom. If the check succeeds, you recover 1 point of expended stamina. Subtract the rolled value from the CV, and roll again. Each successful check recovers 1 additional point. You may not recover more points than you expended this round. Centering Uses 4 Simple Actions. Make a Wisdom Check against a GM defined CV (some skills may apply, GM's discretion). If you succeed, you recover +1 permanent Stamina. This recovery may not put you over your natural maximum. Melee Combat Maneuvers Simple Attack Attacks a single opponent with a single melee weapon. Costs 3 SA Sundering Specifically targets an opponent's armor. Proceeds like a normal attack with a -1 ToHit penalty. A successful ToPenetrate roll permanently reduces the armor's hardiness by 1 instead of dealing 1 damage the target's Health. Includes ToWound as normal. Costs 3 SA. Hamstringing Specifically targets an opponent's limb in an effort to wear down the target's combat effectiveness. Proceeds like a normal attack with a -1 ToHit penalty and a player-designated limb target. Success on the ToWound roll adds a Hamstrung affliction to the target character instead of dealing damage. Costs 3 SA. Grappling Turn to page 5 in your handbook. Deserves it's own section. Somehow involves/requires multiple successful rolls, and the progress of each roll can potentially be maintained between turns. Dual Wielding To use a weapon in each hand. Normally, in addition to the bonuses of the primary weapon, this grants a +1 bonus to whichever statistic bonus the secondary weapon favors most (so, a weapon that favors two stats equally, like a 2 1 2 short sword, gives 2 +1's - making more balanced weapons a favorite "second" for some combatants). When dealing with many appendages, this calculation is made for each weapon, but the bonus is never increased over +1 in any given statistic by virtue of just wielding it. Having a single hand free results in a +1 to Finesse and Agility, and allows for 1-handed Grappling, but can't be used with any of the other dual wielding options listed below (having at least 2 hands free allow for full Grapples, naturally). A character always makes Simple attacks with their primary weapon. A character may generally switch their primary weapon by spending 1 SA, or by making a Quick Draw check (or may do so for free if they are a Master at Quick Draw), to a target based on the situation. A fumbled Quick Draw uses up 1 SA and results in the intended primary weapon being dropped. Dual Wield - Defensive Combines the Agility bonuses of two weapons for one round. Alternatively, a two-handed weapon's Force bonus may be exchanged for its Agility bonus for one round. Costs 1 SA, and may not be used in the same turn as any offensive maneuvers. When done with more than 2 weapons, an additional SA may be spent to add each additional weapon's Agility, minus the number of weapons involved after the first 2. Dual Wield - Offensive Combines the Finesses bonuses of two weapons for one round. Costs 1 SA. When done with more than 2 weapons, an additional SA may be spent to add each additional weapon's Finesse, minus the number of weapons involved after the first 2. Double Damage Combines the Force bonuses of two weapons for one round. Alternatively, a two-handed weapon may double its Force bonus for one round. Costs 1 Stamina. Follow-On Attack When wielding a second weapon, you may use it during 1 attack as if it were a second Single Attack, with the following differences - the ToHit roll is made at -1, and the SA cost is reduced to 2. Beings with more than 2 hands may choose to make several Follow-On Attacks, one for each weapon - these are made at progressively worse ToHit rolls (-1 for each previous attack in the set), but still benefit from the reduced cost of 2 SA. These may be made in conjunction with the Aim Maneuver, paid during each individual Follow-On Attack. Further, as long as a character has not made an attack with a given weapon at the time of the Follow-On, they may use it per one of the other Dual wielding options (for example, a being with 4 swords may make a Simple Attack and 3 Follow-Ons, or a Simple Attack, a Follow-On, and then a Follow-On with Double Damage). Reckless Charge ^Manuever under consideration^ This maneuver costs 1 Stamina, plus 1 Stamina for every (modified Speed) meters traveled. A character may attack as if they have no interest in surviving, and no desire but to see their enemies dead. A Reckless Charge must be begun from at least 3*Speed meters away from the chosen target. It gives the following effects - * Agility benefits from weapons, shields, and armor are reduced to 0 until the start of the characters next turn. This reduction is added to a character's Speed and Finesse, and 1/2 that value is added as additional Simple Actions (round down), for the same duration. * For each 5 meters the charge travels, the first attack made on the target receives a +1 Force; if wielding a 2-handed weapon, this addition occurs before the effects of Double Damage. The attacker may not move once she has attacked her target, unless her target is dead, or to follow that target. * The attacker may use any combat maneuver or option except Flourish (now is not the time for pretty gestures) and Dual Wield - Defensive. * No action may be held (though spare SA may be used if the GM calls for a reaction to a surprise). * Any held action for a Counter Attack may be used to respond to a character making a Reckless Charge instead, even if it was reserved for a different sort of attack trigger - these attacks are treated as normal attacks, not Counter Attacks, go off before the Attacker's assault, and do nothing to surprise or hinder the attacker. * A Recklessly Charging attacker ignores all wounds (and afflictions gained during the charge, except for successfully being Downed by a trip attack or tackled prone - The attacker may spend 1 SA to recover from being tripped, or attempt to break the tackle per Grapple rules, and continue the charge from that point, even if the distance no longer meets the criteria to start a Reckless Charge. Bonus Force for the first attack is recalculated from the point the attacker was Downed) until the end of her turn unless they bring her below 0, at which point she faints and reality ensues For the duration of the turn, the primary weapon may not be changed (so a character may not use a high agility weapon for the charge portion, and then switch to a forceful one to make their first Simple Attack, even if the character possesses a Master Quickdraw skill, or some other effect/spell that allows for rapid weapon deployment). Ranged Combat Maneuvers Non-combat Maneuvers Meditation Takes 10 minutes, during which your character does something calming (to the character). Make a Wisdom check (meditation skill applies). If you beat a 7, recover 1 point of permanent stamina in addition to the one you normally would for resting for ten minutes. For every 3 points beaten, add 1 additional point recovered. While engaged in meditation, your awareness of the world beyond your activity fades - reduce all sense checks by 4. You may not recover more Stamina than your natural maximum in this fashion.